Indelico's Downtime Adventures
11/27/2015: ''Escorted Baroness Lillana to Musical Performance - 22gp'' Performed "A Daytime Winter's Nightmare" - 6sp 11/28/2015: After a bit of intellectual debate, Lady Miriam proposes "extra services" - 24gp Performed "The Birth of a Tradesman" - 19sp 11/29/2015: Picked up at the Golden Plow by a passing Half-Orc Female adventurer. - 22gp Performed at the Golden Plow's Starday Poetry Session - 3sp 11/30/2015: Despite missing the rehersal for an up and coming show (Failed Perform DC 15, -2 to next Perform Check), Indelico's escorting services were in full swing. In every sense of the word "swing". - 25gp 12/1/2015: ''After a flop of a performance the day before, Indelico decides to do dramatic storytelling for children at a local park. A passing merchant mother spots him, and takes a small liking to the man. Indelico accepts the proposal of "shuffling" her wares. (Perform DC 10 success, -1 to next Perform Check) 8gp, 3cp'' 12/2/2015: Escorted a mother to a debutante's Ball. Apparently the father was off adventuring. Adventuring, when will I finally leave this strange golden shakle made for me... 6gp Took the woman after the ball to the park, where my favorite troupe was performing for fun. Completely loss myself in the performance, I think the woman left... 1cp 12/3/2015: ''Apparently, the woman that I had previously dated, said while enamored by my performance, had other business to attend to in her husband's absence. My favorite client, Goramira, has returned with a boon! She had been looking for me for quite some time, and stumbled upon me during a park performance. In fitting fashion, the troupe tried to ostracize her, but I turned their words into acting. Putting her center stage of a live improv session. The crowd loved it. And she thanked me wholesomely, I almost didn't want to charge her...almost. (24gp, 9sp) '''12/4/2015-12/8/2015:' I've been spending more and more time with Goramira when she's in town. She keeps insisting she pays for our time together. I'm not one to turn down the coin, but I've grown to know so much about her. She even wears perfume on our dates now. My mother would kill me if she found out I started growing fond of a client. Especially one without any sort of status. Still, that space between her mini-tusks. She loves coming to my performances in the park. I think she threw her undergarments on the stage for me one night. ''(98gp, 45sp, 10cp) '''12/9/2015-12/11/2015:' Goramira for the first time has shown signs of envy at my profession. I told her why I do it, and she reluctantly accepts. She wants me to be her own personal courtesan. And with my preferences in women, I wouldn't mind that at all. However, This beautiful Half-orc woman keeps me on my toes. Many aren't quite sure what I see in her, but that's ok, because the only person who needs eyes for her really, is me. I'm not sure if she gets the performances that my troupe does in the park either, but she still supports it whenever she's in town! (42 gp, 22sp) 12/12/2015-12/13/2015: After luring about some rather reknown heroes and skulking about the various temples for information about a rising cult, I made myself available. The troupe came by the estate, and in spirited fashion, we performed for the other escorts of the hall. Needless to say, they were entertained. So much so that even their "johns" pitched coin to us. (24gp, 12sp) 12/14/2015: ''After his near-death experience fending off a shadow wolf alone, Indelico used this moment, to begin writing a screenplay. While practicing in the park, people came forth and watched them perform, as if it was an actual show. Profiting off of a rehersal was beyond him, but not beneath him! (17gp, 17sp)'' 12/15/2015: Indelico begins construction of Pretty Inde's Dinner Theater: Sold 1 Wand of Shield and 1 Wand of CLW (+750 Gold) 1 Auditorium, 2 Lavatory, 1 Sewer Access, 1 Office, 1 Secret Room, 3 Storages, 1 Storefront, 1 Bar, 1 Kitchen Construction time: 40 days (10 IRL days) -2560gp in total 12/16/2015-12/19/2015: Goramira spent quite a bit of time with me while in town again. She even pitched into help with the dinner theatre. The troupe came together to give her a great show! (80gp, 71sp) 12/20/15: Orders further renovation with the addition of a Writer's Den and a Set Construction Area for the Dinner Theatre. Purchased 1 Printer and 1 Artisan's Workshop (Woodworking) Construction time 20 days (5 IRL) -720gp